winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Blaise (Genix Club)
Princess Blaise Anastasia is the second princess of Eraklyon and Domino, as well as its Guardian Fairy and current Keeper of the Dragon's Flame. Later she becomes one of the two keepers of the Eternal Flames. She is one of the protagonists of the series, The Genix Club and the central protagonist of the first book,'' The Secrets of Asphiara.'' Personality Blaise in simplest terms is a brat. She knows where she comes from and will flaunt that in anyone's face who tries to tell her otherwise but that doesn't mean she necessarily likes it. She's fiery and has a sharp tongue and an even sharper glare. She's very upfront with her emotions and decisions and has never been one to shy away from a challenge. Her competitive nature makes it hard for her to not to take up one and can make her go crazy if she doesn't win fights or if someone she's fighting getting away. Her mother is legendary but Blaise herself doesn't give a heck about being a fairy or holding the power of the Dragon Flame. If she could give it away, she would. The sheer amount of people that want her power is weird to her. Blaise's relationship with her mother is very strained causing her to hate her powers and hate being a fairy. Blaise grew up feeling like she was the shadow of her mother and feeling like she would never be good enough for her. Blaise feels like Bloom is the fire to her ice. Of course she loves her mom, but everything she does annoys her to her core. She feels closer to her dad. After the disappearance of her older sister, the pressure on her shoulder's grew even larger because she was the only one illegible being the Next Bloom. While she's smarter with the uses of her abilities, they can often flare up because of her intense emotions. Blaise, despite, her flaws has a heart of gold. She cares immensely about the people around her although she doesn't always show it. She is always willing to help and fight for a cause she finds worthy. Blaise naturally fits as the leader, quick on her feet and able to make quick decisions she's tough and will selflessly defend her teammates. Background Blaise is the second daughter of King Sky and Queen Bloom, a legendary Fairy and the Keeper of the Dragon Flame. sister of Daphne, as well as the keeper of the Dragon's Flame. She is the oldest of her siblings after the disappearance of her older sister, Janie, when she was 3 years old. She is the twin sister of Tyler and the older sister of Aaron and Sage. When she was still a baby, Eraklyon was attacked by a mysterious force called the Shadow Guild, Valtor and the Ancestral Witches who stole her older sister, Janie. While they tried to take Blaise after finding out that she herself too had the power of the Dragon Flame but were attacked by Bloom before they could. They retreated and Janie was never seen again. After that point, Blaise never was allowed to leave the palace and never had proper friends. The only friend she made was a servant girl named Vara. Vara she felt was the only one who got her. Blaise understood why she couldn’t leave the palace for the fear of being taken and used by the Shadow Guild. Even then she didn’t like it. From a young age she took magical lessons, practicing her spells and how to perform basic fairy spells. She would often goof around with a Tyler instead and during her Princess Etiquette training would not even pay attention and when her teacher walked out, would sneak out for the castle and go to the village with Varanda on their horses. She always knew she would go to Alfea although when she was 15, her mother agreed to not send her there and instead keep her training in the palace. But during her 16th birthday dinner, she revealed she would be sending her to Alfea College for the Fairies with the rest of the Winx Club daughters. She was enraged but after a few months agreed, although still mad. During her time at Alfea, she along with the others try to figure out the secrets of Asphiara and the disappearance of her sister Janie as memories start poking up around the World of Magix that seemingly keep leading her to her. Curiosities * Birthday: August 18th * Astrological Sign: Mermaid * Favorite Food: Ice Cream * Favorite Color: Red, like fire * Favorite Hobby: Doodling in her notebook * Ideal Boyfriend: Elijah (don't tell him though) * Best Friend: Harmony & Serena * Favorite Movies: Cartoons, she's a child * Loves: Dancing in the rain with her friends * Favorite Music: Acoustic * '''Favorite Spell: '''Spirit of the Dragon, Firewall Appearance Blaise is a fiery redhead, with pale skin and golden brown eyes. She has very loose curls. Her hair is usually placed into a high ponytail which stops at her mid-back with a pale pink bow. Apart of her accessories is an ancient necklace one of the late Nymphs of Magix. It is a small golden lock with a engraved marking of the Dragon Flame. Civilian Her first civilian outfit is a black and white plaid sleeveless dress that stops near her mid thigh with a knit white sweater. Around her waist is a shiny white belt. To accessorize, she wears black heels with straps around her ankles. The second outfit she wears is a ruffled black tube top with layers and a crimson red miniskirt with fishnet style tights underneath. Around her neck is a white flame choker and black leather ankle boots. Her hair is worn in a high ponytail and her bangs are parted. Dance, Casual She wears a two piece; a dark velvet halter top with glittery sparkles. Her bottom is a leather-based mini-skirt with black chains hanging. She wears black high heels with red straps. Her hair is pulled to the back of her head into a low ponytail with her bangs out. Winx Her Winx is a sparkly dark red cropped halter top decorated with jewels. Flowing off from her waist is a flowing train that goes down to her knees. She has matching sparkly red miniskirt with black colored shorts under her skirt and black ankle boots. She wears white gloves around her fingers. On her head is a small silver tiara with three rounded points at the top of her head. Her wings are white which fade into light red tips. Her charmix is the same with a flame pin combined with a golden jewel and a leathery red bag around her waist. Powers and Abilities Blaise takes after her mom and ws inherited the powers of the Dragon Flame. Her spells manifest themselves into a dragon although she prefers flames, fireballs, fire beams, firestorms and explosions. Her second most used ones are fire-based defensive attacks like firewalls and flame shields where if touched, give large burns. Unlike her mother, she does not have empathetic abilities. She can sense someone who is using the power of the Dragon Flame or someone who shares the same power as her. She uses her powers smartly although in high stress situations, her fire turns blue showing it's the strongest it can be and burns brightly. Anger equals blue fire and a fire dragon. Her natural flame color while brightest is blue and is her true color as said by Daphne, while Bloom's is orange. When she is scared she struggles with her spells and they won't be as powerful or depending on her moods, it changes the use of offensive to defensive spells. Although Alfea guarantees that she is as powerful as her mother; Blaise just feels like she will never compare. Blaise is an expert in spells that fairies can use and use them combining with her abilities. She is better at this than regular fairies from being taught at a young age. Spells Winx * Double Ignite * Dragon Fire * Dragon Fury * Fire Enhancement * Eternal Fire * Azure Fire * Blue Heat * Fire Blast * Flame Shield * The Eternal Flame * Fire Wall * Heat Wave * Triple Blast * Fire Dance Echantix * Dragon Energy * Dragon Essence * Dragon Fire * Dragon Flame * Dragon Fury * Shield of the Dragon * Staff of Domino * Fire Ray * Blue Fire * Flaming Wings * Ring of Fire * Fusion Fire Relationships Family Bloom Sky Tyler Aaron Sage Daphne Oritel Marion Mike Vanessa Erendor Samara The Genix Club Asteria Thalia Harmony Oceana Mayen The Specialists Elijah Seth Vex Forcer Andre